Natasha
Appearance Natasha has two different outfits. Her first outfit, the more modern outfit, consists of a large wide hat with a small top, made of straw, straighter hair, minimal upper body fabric and slightly revealing jeans. On the other hand her second consists of a more traditional Ronin outfit, complete with dark, black robes that stretch almost down to her feet and a conical straw hat. Both outfits are particularly revealing, with Natasha’s stomach being exposed no matter what outfit she wears. Outfit 1 - “Modern” Outfit: This outfit is called modern for the simple reason that despite her status as a swordswoman, Natasha appears to be less of a ronin in this outfit. Her hat is extremely wide but has a small conical top, about the size of a small top hat. The entire accessory is made of straw. Her hair is straighter, less curved than in her other outfit, and also ends in two tied up bands of hair on each side. She wears two glowing rocks for earrings. She wears nothing on her upper body save a cupped bra type clothing to cover her breasts, and two pink sleeves which reach to below her shoulders. She wears jeans with several small holes inside, and two belts which hold these pants up. On her feet and above her ankles, she sports brown leather boots. Finally, her glasses are round in this outfit. Outfit 2 - “Traditional” Outfit: This outfit is called traditional because Natasha looks more like a Ronin in this picture. She wears a long black robe which stretches from her shoulders to above her ankles. On the upper body, it looks more like a long piece of a cloth which stretches over her back, leaving her front generally exposed where app ropriate. With this outfit Natasha trades her wider hat for a conical straw hat. Her hair is more curved, and bends smoothly around her ears. Her glowing earrings are visible. The entire clothing is topped off by an equally glowing small pipe. Finally, her glasses are rectangular in this outfit. Personality Natasha appears to have two different personalities depending on which outfit she is wearing, however both are these are very similar with only minimal differences. More often than not, her two personalities cannot be distinguished. In general, Natasha is a very outgoing and confident woman. Not afraid to open her mouth and speak her opinion, very often she will trash talk or talk herself up. This stems from the internal belief that she, and women in particular have to stand up for themselves, or be cut down, but also from her general disposition of confidence. Often also described as “feisty” and “playful”, Natasha has a complete set of social skills that will antagonize those who confront her and make her likeable to any of her friends. In addition, something else that Natasha has confidence in is her own beauty, and isn’t afraid to make this known or also use these feminine wiles to her advantage. Her smile appears to be permanent unless she is concentrating in battle. However, in combat, another facet of her personality emerges, the serious type. Drawn from her extreme training, Natasha knows how to stay calm, analytical, and serious in the face of danger. However, that doesn’t stop her mouth, as it seems to have a mind of its own when it talks down to people. Swordsmanship requires a high level of concentration in order to be successful, and this shows, as her usual boisterous self recedes slightly. Only slightly, however. Her outfits, as previously mentioned, also have a small effect on her personality. Her more “modern” outfit seems to make her more outgoing and generally louder, while her more “traditional” outfit sees her being more reserved. For a person of Natasha’s nature, more reserved means less voice volume and less continued talking, and more quips and other short phrases of that type. Biography They say hardships make one stronger. People may say many things, but this was the one thing they were absolutely right about. Hardships do make one stronger. Natasha was a young orphan living in a loving and caring, but poor orphanage. To escape from what was overall a miserable entourage, she would often travel to a beautiful, large marble library in the local city. She hounded books with a passion. Sometimes, the other children made fun of her for this, but her gained knowledge and intelligence helped keep her self-esteem high. She quickly became educated, many thanks to the librarians who despite her fairly dirty disposition (there wasn't much running water in the orphanage) who ignored other angry users and let her immerse herself in the literary world. However one day, at 12 years old, when Natasha had read almost every single book there was to read, fiction or nonfiction, she was kidnapped on her way home from the library. The men who kidnapped her were evil men, engaged in human trafficking. To them, she was at the perfect age to be conditioned to become a call girl to sell off. They hit her and made their intentions known, trying to coerce her into cooperation. Scared and confused, Natasha refused out of fear more than any rational emotion. She was held for several months before she felt like giving in. Every day she fought the men with solid determination until physically her body was about to triumph over mind and make her collapse. It was then, and only then, that out of the shadows her savior appeared. Wielding two katanas, she sliced every single kidnapper in her way with grace and power. With her, she took only Natasha and left the other kids to find their own way in the world. Quickly, Natasha began to question why this swordswoman had prioritized her over her other, equally suffering companions. The poor child was crying, partially from relief and partially from sadness at having lost the only friends that would understand what she had gone through. “It was because the fire in your eyes never died. I watched you for a long time, and you out of all the other children were special.” This only made Natasha infuriated, and demanded to know how her savior could be so cruel. “The world is not fair. You, especially, must learn to be strong and survive. And above all, confident in yourself.” Sensei Yukino, as she was called, then began to train the art of the sword, no, began to drill the art of the sword into Natasha. Most of Natasha’s teenage years were spent with her sensei, learning to defend herself. Although at the beginning Natasha resented what seemed to be a heartless teacher, she came to respect Sensei Yukino as a woman, and they became great friends. However, the time came when Natasha knew she had to explore and make her own way in the world. When that time came, the two women parted amicably. Professions Merchant: Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Merchants can attempt to purchase any item in existence through black market methods. They pay an extra 30% on the final purchase for every ‘purchasing barrier’ they jump over to obtain the item. Merchants can also help others also bypass these ‘barriers’ but apply the same markup. Primary Trait: Always the master hagglers, merchants get a 15% discount on any personal purchases they make without going over any ‘purchasing barriers.’ Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a {insert specific melee weapon here} and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits 'Professional Traits' Bleed ‘em Dry (1 Trait): 'Through proper study and dedication these characters have studied the human body, learning about all of it’s weak points. These characters can now created critical hit techniques, however they can only use 25% of their total technique points to do so. This does not apply to special technique pools, only your base pool. 'General Traits Signature Move (1 Trait): This trait grants this character one free technique, equal to 75% of their Will. Despite being free, this trait should still fall in line with whatever techniques are possible for this character. As this character’s will increases, the rank of this technique will as well. Should you feel it necessary, this technique can be submitted to the technique thread if you wish to change the description in order to reflect it’s new rank. This technique cannot be branched from or into another technique nor can it be for techniques only possible through special technique points. Technically Adept (1 Trait): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Interim of the Swift (1 Trait): The wind whizzing across your face as your hair flows behind you is a feeling all wish to experience. This character is granted a temporary boost in agility, by 3 points. Combat Style: Dragon Dance Dragons are legendary mythical creatures that are fabled throughout many cultures for their immense power and seemingly magical abilities. One such of those abilities is control over the weather, notably storm, blizzards, heavy rain, etc. Dragon Dance hopes to emulate dragons’ speed and power using swordsmanship in the most accurate way possible, using either one sword or two. Using fast and lethal strikes, often in quick succession to overwhelm the opponent, or extremely skillful slower but equally as lethal techniques, this combat style aims to give the opponent something to think about every time he or the user close in for the kill. As previously stated, there are two main types of moves. One of the types of moves are moves where the user acrobatically surrounds the opponent with a flurry of strikes. For more accuracy and raw power, the user may decide to use one sword instead of two. The second type of move are the ‘finisher’ type moves, usually special dashes/slashes which are slower to start up than regular moves but also do more damage. Eventually, Dragon Dance will allow the user to manipulate small amounts of weather-related elements, such as adding lightning to an attack, making the style the closest a human can get to becoming a dragon. Statistics Items Katana (x2) '''(4590 Beli): Two standard-grade iron katana, with a white handle design. Techniques Technique points increased to 3x will with trait. '''One Sword Style: Darkening Sky Basic Twister One Sword Style: Cloud Twister Two Sword Style: Sky Twister Feats None yet! Category:Approved